This invention relates to a technique of transporting with retaining temperature, and more particularly to a technique of transporting living tissues such as cultured cells.
In transporting medical instruments that contain cell tissues, such as artificially cultured skin or cornea or living tissues taken for inspections, JP 2004-217290 A discloses that transports the medical instruments while keeping the temperature within a predetermined range to avoid damage to the cells (for example, see Patent Document 1). In this technique, medical instruments that contain living tissues are placed in a container having a thermal insulation function and a thermal storage function or having a warming function, and transported with their temperature kept within a predetermined range. A temperature recording device for recording the temperature in the container is provided in order to secure the temperature during the transportation.